A Fairly Innocent Evening
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: It's an evening of frolick. But is it actually innocent? Find out.Not a oneshot but a two or threeshot. Who knows, maybe I'll keep writing it if I'm prompted to! :P contains LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: Outside and Slight Arousal

**This is the almighty author speaking: This contains lemons. Don't read if you are the faint of heart.** **This is also a twoshot, not an oneshot.**

_Inner Moka- You're not almighty! And who said I would do these things to that useless human?_

_Me- You're right, I'm sorry Moka-sama!_

_Inner Moka- Know your place! (kicks weak author across planet)_

_Me- WAAHHH!!!! On with the shoooowww!!!!!_

---------------------------------------

Tsukune found himself wrapped in his lover's arms. She gave him a longing look. She gazed deep into his sensitive human brown eyes… She stumbled slightly, and Tsukune reached to stop her from falling. She looked up at him, her face painted red. She leaned into him and said, "Tsukune…"

Tsukune looked back at her and replied… "Moka-san…"

"Moka"

"What?"

"It's Moka. No more Moka-san. I don't want you to be so honorific. Come with me Tsukune!"

She dragged him toward her bed. It was decorated with red bed sheets and posters that littered the walls. She pinned him down to the bed and licked her lips and she bent over and bit his neck, slowly devouring his blood. It felt delicious, addicting, as always. She fell on top of him, slamming her lips into his, getting a taste for what his mouth felt like…

She rolled over on the bed and looked at Tsukune lustfully.

"Tsukune, I feel so hot in these clothes… Would you mind… removing them from me?" Moka said playfully.

Tsukune slowly began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her. He felt her warmth and she felt his as they lay upon the bed in undressing merriment… When he finally removed her shirt, she immediately proceeded to remove his. She could see how he melted in her arms, as she did in his… They finally finished undressing and Moka could feel his penis harden and rub against her thigh as they shared their hot passionate kiss. Moka flipped Tsukune over so that she was on top of him. "Tsukune let me handle everything." She said.

She slowly lowered her virgin womanhood onto Tsukune's now stiffened manhood. She moaned in pain and pleasure as she allowed his penis penetrate the one thing separating her from a girl and a woman. She shifted and moved up and down upon Tsukune's penis, giving out load moans of pleasure. She increased her speed. Tsukune moaned in pleasure as well, thrusting his hips, speeding up the motion. They eventually found a slow, steady rhythm and continued their displays of affections. She buried her fangs into his neck. She could feel his blood pour into her mouth in a deluge. Ignoring the pain he was in, Tsukune continued at his slow pace until he felt his entire body tingle, and he knew that he was almost at his limit.

"Moka, I'm gonna-"

"I know it's ok, I'm going to as well."

Tsukune made a final thrust into her womanhood and released his seed, or blew his load deep into her…

--------

_Me- How was that, Moka-sama?_

_Inner Moka- …_

_Me- Oh shit._

_Inner Moka- DIE!!!!!!_

_Me- OWWWWWWW!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Flavor

_Inner Moka- I'm in this chapter? What are you planning on doing? _

_Me- Err… That is… Nothing Moka-sama!!_

_Inner Moka- No more of this lemon shit. If I read myself doing disgraceful things to my snack, I will destroy you!! Understand 'almighty author'_

_Me- *Runs away like a headless chicken*_

_Inner Moka- Oh goodie! I love a good chase. Will there be a worthwhile death scene following it?_

Dragon Ninja 1138- Do more I LOVE this couple!

Mike Kromer- Needs more discription, it feels rushed, slow down and get more discriptive, expand your ideas more, keep up the good work

Thanks Guys!!! I appreciate feedback! And compliments are accepted with open arms. Just not too close. And I don't like flames. Or I'll freeze you with my evil cold shoulder .!!

**With regards to my reader(s), I'm sorry about that last corny moment. I couldn't help myself.** **I'm also sorry for not updating soon. I had lots of French HW.**

Moka collapsed. She was gasping for air in his arms. Tsukune felt especially weak, being human and all. Moka felt a thirst as her throat dried up. She breathed warmly onto Tsukune's neck and sank her fangs into him, as his warm blood filled her mouth. She moaned with pleasure to taste that perfect blend of minerals.

'_**This is your chance, get Tsukune aroused. He won't be able to resist us and will show us more of his affection'**_

'_You're right. I want to show him how much he really means to me. But he has to want me for it to be worth anything…'_

Moka rubbed her recently occupied vagina against Tsukune's leg, rewarded by his moans of pleasure. She could feel him warm up to her. She continued to playfully rub her hands against his chest, moaning purposefully. She glanced down and saw that he was indeed aroused. The little soldier that explored the unknown territory inside her was standing out straight at a ready position. Moka proceeded to pick up Tsukune and force him against the wall and seductively cooed: "Tsukune, do you want me?"

"More than anything in the world Moka…"

Satisfied with his answer, the pink-haired beauty decided it was her duty to pleasure him. She removed her hands from Tsukune in order to find them a new place. She fell to the floor, and began to gently finger her pussy. Every prod sent her into a world of pleasure as she moaned disgracefully on the floor. This was not one of those things a proud and noble vampire would do. She continued and watched for Tsukune's reaction. His blood rushed to his face, creating 'the blush effect'. Seeing how Tsukune showed his desire for her, the vampire got up and sat on her knees. She looked at his erect penis. She had always wondered what it was like to have a meat flavored lollipop. So she placed his rod into her mouth and gripped it tightly as she began to lick the tip. This sent a wave of pleasure up Tsukune's spine, causing him to moan and hold onto pink hair, forcing Moka to take more of his cock into her mouth. His size was incredible. Moka was surprised when she was able to put his entire rod into her mouth. She used her free hands to cradle his testicles, sending another wave of pleasure through Tsukune. She thrust her face into his cock at a rapid pace, taking in as much of him as she could. Tsukune's moans became shallower as he grew closer to his climax. Moka felt his cock stiffen up, a sign that it was about to give up its live-giving juices. Sensing this, she sped up, hoping to speed up the process. Tsukune yelped with a weak look on his face as his cum shot out of his dick into her mouth. She swallowed it greedily and licked her lips. "Tsukune…" she said a mischievous tone. "We need to talk to you."

_Me- I kept my word Moka-sama, there is nothing with you doing anything questionable._

_Inner Moka- We share the same body, so it's like me doing all those things. … YOU WILL DIE YOU IMPUDENT WEAKLING YOUKAI/HUMAN!!!_

_Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Now remember readers, if you have any requests, I will be glad to incorporate them into the story!!_

_**Your fellow Fanfiction writer of unknown origins (no one knows what I'll be doing next either),**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens Next?

_Inner Moka- You've been doing well not including me in your hentai story, you little bitch._

_Me- Well… Thanks I guess…_

_Inner Moka- In fact this time I don't think I'll beat you up. Now let me read what happens next._

_Me- NO, WAIIITTTT!!!!!!!_

_----------------_

_**Thanks for the reviews! But no one offered me any good ideas. Come on, I can't keep writing random bullshit!! It's so short!!! I still want help! **_

_**Specifically, I'd like to thank my friend Dragon Ninja 1138! And Mike Kromer for sticking by me since Chapter 1!**_

_**Also, I'm glad to see that this story is rising in fame! So happy~**_

Tsukune gulped at the thought of talking to Inner Moka. She seemed very intimidating… He pulled off her rosario when…

EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!

_**Sorry couldn't resist. See you in the next chapter!!! Stick with me, I need you to think, what will happen next!**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare


	4. Chapter 4: What?

_**Once again, I want you to keep thinking what will happen next so here's the next chapter.**_

_**And just to remind everyone, I don't own anything, except my best friend and my laptop…**_

_Inner Moka- Why the fuck was that chapter so short? Everyone was expecting something asshole!_

_Me- I'm sorry, I promise I'll do a better job of being bad._

_Inner Moka- This isn't a time for jokes! Get out of my sight weakling. *kick*_

_Me- Owie._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**I'd like to thank all my fellow Fanfiction author friend(s), especially Dragon Ninja 1138 and ImmortaTwilightDragon, who somewhat gave me an idea on this chapter and further chapters. Also, a special thanks to Mike Kromer who's still reading this story and was the first reviewer. And thanks to RANMACAT, Chainsaw Monkey, and Inugo Kurosaki for reading the story. Special confusion awarded to PhantomSpy, who should understand the term pay-per-view (kidding, I enjoy all comments, especially a funny one like that). And I hope that some of the perverts out there will be destroyed, depending on who you are. I don't want JUST anyone to die. But I'm getting rambly, aren't I? That was rhetorical, don't answer. Just sit back and read this confusing addition to the story.**_

A flash of light appeared and inner Moka was sitting on the bed. She looked at him lustfully, but when she was about to speak, all that came out of her mouth was loud beeps.

This woke Tsukune from his dream. He looked at his alarm clock. It was time for school. He hung his head low, upset that the events in the dreams were not reality. He pulled the covers off of himself and looked at his pajamas. He groaned at what he saw. On his favorite pajamas, there was a wet stain on his groin. He groaned at the groin and realized what had happened. Judging from the smell, he had cum all over his pants and it wasn't very comfortable, giving him a diaper rash. He rushed to change seeing how he would be late for homeroom if he didn't, tossing his pajama bottoms into his laundry basket. He quickly changed into the Youkai Academy school uniform. He flew down the stairs, and as he exited the door of the boy's dorm, something clung to his arm. He looked over to his right and saw Moka, with an innocent smile, contently looking up at him. They were alone for the moment. All of a sudden, the background mysteriously changed, it turned to a pink and white fantasy (yes I'm talking about 'like the anime').

"Tsukune…" Moka said as her eyes began to glisten.

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune replied softly.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-chan…"

She leaned closely into him and he did the same. She could smell the blood rushing to his face and felt her own blood doing the same. Inhaling his scent deeply, she then suddenly proceeded to bite his neck with a content "Capu-chuuuu~".

"Why do I keep falling for that??" Tsukune shouted as he ran around like a headless chicken, looking for its head while blood spurted out of his neck…

Hearing the screams of a weakling, Kurumu and Yukari ran to the source, knowing exactly who it was. Moka was apologizing and bowing her head making up excuses. But it was obvious to the bystander behind the tree that she was enjoying her chance to get close to Tsukune and suck his blood while planting kisses on his neck…

_Inner Moka- I think I'm starting to like you, weakling._

_Me- *mutters* You'll hate me when you find out what happens later._

_Inner Moka- Did you say something?_

_Me- No, nothing, nothing at all Moka-sama!_

_Inner Moka- Good._

_**Who could this mysterious bystander be? What importance does he have to the story? Why am I asking questions that only I know the answer to? Why am I still asking unknown, rhetorical questions? Find out and see you next time on A Fairly Innocent Evening! Thanks for reading,**_

_**Your fellow Fanficing person of unknown origins,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…

_**But before I go, I want to let everyone know I'm having a polling thingy on my profile. Please vote!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Mightiest Pen

_Inner Moka- It seems like people are slightly thrown off by your 'dream' Chapters._

_Me- Isn't that the point?_

_Inner Moka- It's fun to watch people squirm. And before I forget, who's that character in the trees?_

_Me- Here, I'll whisper the name in your ear… *whisper*_

_Inner Moka- WHAAATTT???? IT'S… (BLOCK)_

_-------_

_**I'm sorry I was so evil in the last chapter. But I still want to thank everyone that is my friend. I guess I should also thank motorm in a way. But this idle chitchat is lame, let's go on with the STORY!!!!**_

The figure stepped out from the trees. She looked at Tsukune and Moka. Moka seemed to be kissing Tsukune's neck with a crimson face. But apparently to Tsukune, it was painful. The figure pulled out a notebook and began writing. As soon as she was finished, Tsukune abruptly brought his hands to Moka's chest, fondling her mammary glands. Moka had a confused look on her face and Tsukune was apologizing for having no control of his body. The figure simply walked away and chuckled. Mizore was hiding in the brush and saw the figure. Mizore was intent on finding out what the figure had to do with that last moment. Mizore silently trailed her, acting as a spy, like her mother had once wanted to be.

_**What happened here? It looks like this figure is somehow controlling the characters and their movements. This chapter was intentionally short because I need more time to think about what will happen next. If you guys have any good ideas, feel free to share them with me and I'd also appreciate it if someone would think up some pairings. If you do, send it to me through PM so no one else will know. Thanks to all my fan(s?) and my friends: ImortaTwilightDragon, and Dragon Ninja 1138!**_

_**Your fellow Fanficing author of unknown origins,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	6. Chapter 6: Roommates

_Inner Moka- That last chapter was too short weakling._

_Me- I'm sorry Moka-sama. I decided that I would write to chapters to right my wrong._

_Inner Moka- You better make it good or all your readers will leave you._

_Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!_

_---------------------------------------_

_**I was slightly disappointed to see that there weren't many reviews for my newest chapters. But I did get some favorite story alerts! That's a good sign, right? Once again, I'll thank Dragon Ninja 1138 for the support and good reviews!**_

Mizore trailed the figure to the school when the girl instantly vanished, leaving no trace of her youki. Mizore stared in awe. Where did she go? Suddenly, Mizore felt a cold blade pressed to her throat. "Don't touch her." A ninja had appeared from out of nowhere. He was pressed up to Mizore and she gulped in fear.

The ninja got up and began to leave. As he made his dramatic exit, she noticed that on his back were numbers and a picture of a red dragon. This mysterious dragon ninja had disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Mizore continued to hyperventilate. Little did she or anyone know the importance of the mysterious, new students.

Moka was getting her favorite drink from the vending machine, when she heard some rustling. Instinctively, she went over to see what was going on. While in a defensive stance, she saw a boy lying on the ground. He had coal black hair and was covered from head-to-toe in bruises and cuts, obviously left to die. What was interesting about this character was his wrist. Attached to his wrist was a rosary, like Moka's but with a pitch black bead in the center. Recognizing him as the son of the most feared vampire noble, she immediately picked him up and slung him over her shoulders. His hands slid down to her chest and she could feel his hands in a place they didn't belong. She didn't really mind since he was unconscious and it was much more important for him to be taken to the hospital.

Mako, the school nurse, could feel his surging youki while he slept in bed. Moka had dropped him off and hadn't left since. She had fallen asleep and was resting comfortably in a chair.

Tsukune sensed something strange. It was a presence that was similar to that of the girl with the notebook. With no control of his body, he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the nurse. Lilico didn't seem to like this and attempted to stop him by using her abilities to hold him in his seat. That didn't last long. Some of Tsukune's ghoul youki leaked and he was immediately free. Lilico backed off, scared of what would happen. She hadn't forgotten the last time they fought, though it was Moka that did all the damage… Tsukune kicked the door down and continue down the hall, attracting the attention of everyone in the academy.

Moka awakened to the sound Tsukune coming through the door. He fell and landed on her lap. Moka blushed when she realized the suggestive position, but Tsukune helped himself up, slightly flustered. Without any control, he slipped his hand underneath Moka's shirt and groped her chest. She had turned crimson and was confused. Suddenly, laughter could be heard. The strange girl with a notebook appeared behind Moka. She had purple hair, deep chocolate eyes, and her fangs were very pronounced. The only things more pronounced were her breasts and her rear. She had all the curves in all the right places. And she smelt of fresh blood. Much to Moka's surprise, she also had a rosary, very similar to that of the boy lying in bed.

She walked over to the boy in the bed and shook him. "James, get out of bed you retard. I fucking told you not to do retarded things. Why the hell should I be the one to fix your mistakes? Be more careful you lump." With that said, she wrote something quickly in her notebook, and instantly all of the boy's injuries had disappeared.

Tsukune stood there, confused and in awe, while Moka was shuddering, realizing who this was. She clutched Tsukune's chest and pulled him close, afraid of what might happen.

The girl looked over at the two fearful teenagers, simply laughing at them. She looked at them, and spoke, her cold voice melting Tsukune. "Hello Moka, Tsukune, it's nice to see you. You have no reason to fear me. I am Yumi. I am a vampire. I have been controlling all of your actions, changing them, altering them, and making you do whatever I please. The stupid boy lying in bed is James. He is my brother. 1138, come on out." From the shadows, a ninja rematerialized. Attached to his back was a katana of considerable length. Also, the number 1138 was painted on his back along with a drawing of a red dragon, "This is my most powerful bodyguard. He will accompany you two back to your dorms. There is an unwanted presence I must deal with in Tsukune's room, so Moka, you are going to have to stay with Tsukune for a while. 1138 will bring your stuff over later. Good night you two, enjoy your stay in Tsukune's room." With that, she winked and disappeared, leaving Moka and Tsukune alone with the ninja. He pulled out a blank scroll and began writing in kanji. Written on the paper was 'Transport'. Suddenly, light illuminated from the symbols and it engulfed all three of them as their surroundings began to gradually change. In the ninja's hand, a suitcase materialized. Moka immediately recognized it as hers. The light died away as they arrived in Tsukune's room. The two teenagers were surprised that they were alone and that the ninja was not there…

_**Well how was it guys? I was going to add more characters, but since I promised it before the end of the day, I did it with less characters. I'm not telling you guys what will happen in the next chapter so bye-bye!!! **_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	7. Chapter 7: The Smell

_Inner Moka- Wow, you're getting better. But I still will kill you for any questionable scenes. I'm thirsty, give me your blood._

_Me- Whatttt???_

_Inner Moka- *bites neck* mm…_

_Me- Owie!!_

------

_**This is wonderful! I've been working hard, but I haven't gotten many reviews. It feels like my story is crap. Come on guys! Those who favorite and not review, please say something to me. It's very saddening…**_

Moka began to unpack her things. However, her acute sense of smell picked up a strange smell. It had Tsukune's name all over it. She looked around to find the scent. She noticed that it was coming from his laundry basket. Walking over to his laundry basket made Tsukune nervous. Seeing potential danger, he hid in the bathroom.

"WAAHHH!!!!!!!! What's this???? Tsukune?????" Moka screeched at the sight of his pajama bottom, obviously covered in his dried semen.

Tsukune, who was hiding in the bathroom, remained silent. He didn't move as not to attract Moka's anger.

Moka was infuriated. 'What the hell is that?' she thought to herself.

'_Isn't it obvious? He had a wet dream.'_

'I know that much. But who was he thinking of?'

'_You idiot, it was you. He doesn't look at any other girls the way he looks at us. So obviously it's us!'_

'Ehhh??? Tsukune is sooooo screwed for this. So now we know he likes us. What do I do now?'

Moka's frown turned into an evil smirk as she heard what her other self had in mind…

_**What's going on… blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda… Irrelevant and useless nonsense,**_

_**~Signature**_

~Stare


	8. Chapter 8: Anger

Today, I did not have a conversation with Moka-sama.

--------------------------

_**Thanks for the support guys! I'm glad some of you said nice things that made me feel good about my story. I'd like to thank my friends (Inugo Kurosaki and Dragon Ninja 1138) and thanks to Phantom Spy (sort of [kidding!])And darkflare782! Depending on who asks, I may add them to the story. Just specify age, intentions, monster type, personality, and name!!**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

Yumi was writing in her notebook, thinking of funny things Moka could do to Tsukune now that she found cum all over his pajamas. She sat in her room and lay down upon her bed, singing to herself, in order to get her mind pumping…

1138 was sitting in a tree, watching the two teens and darkly chuckled. He was going to enjoy what his friend/master had in mind…

Mizore was watching the ninja from the bushes, and stared at his toned body. She admired him, especially since he was so agile and had good abilities as a ninja and bodyguard. Her mother had always wanted to be a spy, but never had the chance. Now she was watching a real spy do his job…

Kurumu sat quietly in her room, doodling pictures of Tsukune with hearts around them. Her mind was elsewhere, and not on her homework that she was doodling all over...

Yukari was looking at her family tree, trying to do her homework, when she found something strange…

Gin was being chased by angry girls in towels. Youkai girls were the worst to upset. They were generally much stronger than humans. Why did he come to Youkai Academy?

1138, sensing youki of the yuki onna, jumped from the tree and landed in front of Mizore, throwing her off balance. She then fell back and landed into 1138's hands. The clone sitting in front of her disappeared and she blushed at how he saved her from a fall into the mud. She could also feel his toned body pressed up against her again. The ninja looked at her quizzically, not knowing what to say. Sure, it was nice to be appreciated, but he didn't expect her to fall in love with him so easily. He expected her to chase after Tsukune, given the information that Yumi had written. YUMI! That's who's making this happen. 1138 was furious. He helped Mizore up and vanished, only to appear in Yumi's room. She began to laugh maniacally. He glared at her, grabbing her by the collar and picking her up off the ground.

_**What's going on? The ninja has betrayed his friend and master! What is to become of them? And why weren't Tsukune and Moka in this chapter enough? I don't know! We should ask the author… Hold on folks, I'm getting a message. Oh, that's right! I'm the author. Whoopsies!!! **_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Death

_**Note to all readers: Because of the request that Phantom Spy made, He is now a character, but he isn't getting everything he wants. Yes, I'm evil.**_

Yumi wagged her finger at 1138: "Uh-uh-uhhhh! You ain't getting me that easily," Yumi said, puffing out of existence.

She then reappeared behind him with a knife inches away from his jocular. Giggling like a little girl, Yumi laughed out louder and whispered into his ear: "That was fun, let's do that again sometime…"

With that, she cut his cheek, licking the cut and drawing out blood. 1138 shuddered slightly before asking: "What is the purpose of pairing me with Mizore?"

"It is important. You will see. Besides, you need to lighten up. You work too hard." She continued to laugh, scribbling quickly in her notebook before slamming it shut.

1138 was still unhappy with this idea that it was entirely necessary.

Mizore watched from the trees. She was horrified with how powerful they were. Her clone had the same youki as her along with the same scent. It would take a highly trained illusionist to complete those types of tricks. On top of it all, she heard the conversation. Mizore was heartbroken to hear that 1138 did not have feelings for her. She grew furious when she heard that Yumi had set the whole thing up. Pulling out an ice dagger, she aimed for Yumi's head. With a flick of her wrist, the dagger struck the back of Yumi's head and blood began to pour out of her head profusely. Happy with that accomplishment, Mizore left, when…

_**Wow, how anti-climatic! I die????? That's no fair…**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Criminal Organization

_**Muahahaa! Phantom Spy, this is where your usefulness plays out!!**_

Yumi began to cackle, looking at the intruder in her room. He was a ghost, or rather a phantom. Blood was pouring out of his head. It was obvious that he was sent by an organization she had once encountered. She pulled out a document in his jacket pocket and looked for an order. She found what she was looking for. This man's name was Phantom Destroyer. Obviously part of the criminal organization that rivaled Fairy Tale: Phantom. Phantom Spy was the mastermind behind the plots against Yumi's life. This was so that they may gain her notebook and all of its contents. Btu what they didn't know was that the notebook was absolutely worthless. They could not change the future by writing in it because it was a genetic ability. Such foolish ghosts could not defeat one with such ability. Yumi summoned James, who at the time was doing… something. He appeared in her room naked, drenched in sweat. Yumi threw him a pair of his boxers and jeans, telling him to dress quickly. Yumi thought out the plan and knew this would inevitably happen. She summoned a look alike of her. Sitting in front of her was her sister, Ami, who shared the same ability. She quickly told Ami the situation, and then quickly grabbed James and the two of them left in pursuit of the company that threatened their very existence.

Moka heard a knock at the door. She still had her plan in mind, but a fist collided with her face, knocking her out. The silhouetted figure in the robe grabbed her and left. Sensing an odd silence, Tsukune opened the bathroom door to see that Moka was not there and that there was blood on the ground. He rushed to the spot and sniffed the air. He suppressed his ghoulish hunger and realized that it was Moka. He slowly allowed himself to succumb to his ghoul. He began to sniff the air. Moka's scent was still fresh, and it was mixed with another scent. A woman, about 18-19 years old, a vampire. Tsukune silently followed the scent with as much speed as he could muster.

Mizore and Kurumu sensed a youkai with killer intent moving at quick speeds, so they trailed it. They were surprised to see that it was Tsukune. His presence was so noticeable. It wasn't normal for something like that to happen, so they deduced that Moka was in trouble.

1138, sensing his objective was leaving the school grounds, teleported himself into Tsukune's mind, where he was face-to-face with something not so pleasant. Standing in front of him was youki, so strong that it was visible. It actually formed into a ghoul silhouetted version of Tsukune. Its red eyes glared from the darkness and leapt forward to attack. 1138 immediately reacted, pulling out one of his katanas and stabbed the ground. The creature stopped. All of a sudden, bright lights bust out of its abdomen, and the creature dissipated to nothingness.

_**Hello guys, what'd ya think? I know I haven't updated in a while and I haven't been able to do so because I'm failing in English class. And this chapter was crappy but I'll think of something later. **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	11. Chapter 11: Superdy Duperdy Randomness

Hey guys, LS here. I know I promised an awesome chapter, but I can't really think of anything good for you guys to read. So I'll just leave this commentary and stuff…

I'm not really a stalker, but I do feel lonely on certain occasions.

Don't bother me too much. I'm failing English, French, and… History right now so I need time to myself.

GIVE ME IDEAS!! REVIEW!!!

_**~Lonely Stalker**_

~Stare…


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Going Away!

_**Well guys, I am really getting tired of writing. I'm actually deciding to give up on the entire thing. I'm gonna retire! Who knows, maybe I'll just give my account to someone that really means something to me, or I'll sit back and drink Dr. Pepper for the remainder of my life.**_

_**~LS**_


End file.
